Escape From The Nightmare
by AlyaESayer
Summary: Elisa Cousland felt she could do so much than be the daughter of a noble house, well that is until her destiny decided to finally kick in as her heart ended up being ripped from her chest


Elissa Cousland had just climbed back into her room after one of her not so secret midnight raids around Highever, something she tried to keep hidden from her family after all she was the youngest daughter of a Teyrn and her famous family had high hopes for her, but this pup had her own ideas of being a rogue, she had been trained from a young age to defend herself much to her mother's dismay, but her mother was a famous archer and her father was renowned for his sword arm when they helped King Maric take back Fereldan.

She got back and could barely take off her leather armour as her faithful mabari hound, Cinnamon looked up from her guard position as she lay across the foot of her bed.

''Your such a good girl'' she said in a baby tone as she scratched her hound behind the ears

Her body was desperate for some sleep but her mind was wide awake, she took off her armour and tossed it into the trunk next to her bedroom door, then she sat cross legged on her bed and begun to sharped and clean her blades, her mind became clouded as everything around her seemed to disappear as she begun to think about what she would have to do tomorrow once she was in charge of the family estate.

A sharp growl brought her away from her thoughts, her eyes went flying towards the door where her faithful hound was now in position to defend his mistress at all costs.

Just as she rose from her bed to have a look at what was going on outside her bedroom an elven servant came running into her room screaming.

''My lady! The castle is under attack!'' His rallying cry was cut off as an arrow exploded through his slightly tattered shirt leaving a crimson pool around the exit wound, then with nothing further his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into a crumpled leap.

Elissa froze, too shocked to cry out

Cinnamon had no such difficulties, as she leapt through the door with a challenging bark, Elissa instantly grabbed her daggers and made for the door knowing her hound was clearly in danger, she saw one stranger aim his bow at her hound so she threw one dagger at the man's throat, Cinnamon was thrown off by the hand she had pinned to the floor which allowed the young Cousland to see a red mist descend across her eyes, the intruder clearly knew who she was as he put his weapons away and charged her ready to pin her to anything solid, however Elissa had been prepared for moments like this since she was a young Pup. She made herself look venerable until she was pinned to the wall, with one free hand she grabbed the intruder by his genitals then grabbed one of her daggers and slashed his throat. Leaving him lying on the floor in a small pool of his own blood as he struggled to breathe his last breath.

She looked around to see her childhood companion huddled on the floor.

''No! Cinnamon, please….'' As her trembling fingers gently stroked her fur. She was still warm, once she had found a heartbeat, she sighed a smile of relief. After a few moments, Cinnamon stirred, allowing Elissa to pull her hound into a close hug.

''Please don't scare me like that again'' Elissa said, allowing Cinnamon to whimper an apology

The door at the end of the hall opened, causing more panic to rise in Elissa as she reached for a dagger ready to take on anything that threatened her

''Elissa? Oh, sweetheart are you alright?'' asked Eleanor who appeared in her old archer's jerkin, an arrow nocked and ready to release. When she saw her daughter, she let the string go slack and dropped everything in order to wrap her arms around her youngest daughter. ''When I heard the commotion outside, I dressed as quickly as I could. Have you seen your father? He never came to bed.''

''I'm sorry I haven't, I've been in my room since I said goodbye to Fergus earlier on this evening'' replied Elissa once she calmed down her breathing

''I don't suppose he's …. Oriana!'' Eleanor dashed towards the door opposite Elissa's and flung it open as quickly as she could.

Elissa was right behind her mother, the scene that she witnessed was sure to haunt her for the remainder of her lifetime

''They are innocent'' Eleanor cried. ''I can't believe this they aren't even taking prisoners''.

''Come on we need to find father and get out of here'' said Elissa as she tried to contain her emotions as she knew they would be her downfall in this sort of situation.

''Your father must be down at the castle gates''

As they left their personal quarters come of the castle guards were engaged in combat with Howe's men, forcing Elissa to see red as she charged in as well. Once they had fallen Elissa instructed them to head to the main gate, the servants they had saved were sent into town to warn the guards to the coup attempt in hopes they would send aid.

Slowly but surely the pair made their way to the front gate of the castle accompanied by two loyal soldiers. The moment Elissa saw Ser Gilmore forced to fight against three men, with a mag by the door, the Teryn's daughter saw red and flew into a rage using the wall to put herself into a better flanking position to help her childhood friend and bodyguard to protect their home from the treacherous hands of their new enemy. Elissa quickly noticed that the female mage that had been smuggled into the castle had a line of sight against her as well as Ser Gilmore, who with a flick of her wrist, Elissa managed to throw one dagger aimed at her right hand, then in the mage's moment of utter disgust at having an injured hand, the second dagger was embedded into her throat with a gush of blood. An arrow whished past her face, leaving a small scratch, however as Elissa turned to look at the culprit Cinnamon was in the process of pinning the culprit down by his throat, leaving him squirming under her locked jaw.

As soon as the battle was done, Ser Gilmore started barking orders to the men once that was completed did he walks over to Elissa and Lady Cousland

''Your Grace! My lady thank the Maker you are well.''

How did this happen?'' asked Elissa

''I don't know, but when I realised what was happening I had the gates closed, however I fear they won't hold for much longer. I suggest you get to the castle larder and flew through the secret passage.''

''Where is my father?'' asked Elissa

''The Teryn was badly wounded when I last saw this, I begged him not to go but he insisted on finding the two of you. I think he hoped to find you at the secret entrance in the larder. Myself and the men will hold the gate as long as we can but you have to get yourselves to safety.'' he pleaded

''That is suicide, you must get to safety as well.'' said Elissa

''No my lady! If we leave this post, then Howe will succeed. I swore to protect the Teryn and his family even at the cost of my own life. If my death gives you even a small chance to carry on with yours then I am happy to give it up freely.''

To Elissa's surprise Ser Gilmore removed one of his gauntlets and stepped a little closer than a protector should have done as he gently stroked her cheek. As Elissa looked into his eyes there was more love for her than she had ever seen before. Ser Gilmore couldn't help but smile as her eyes welled up with tears and her gloved hands rested against his plated chest.

''El, you need to leave here and live. Seek revenge on Howe and with his death, know I will rest in peace.'' He wiped the tears from her face. Then pulled her in for one last hug, before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead

''Wait'' she pleaded as he held his arm.

Without thinking Elissa kissed Ser Gilmore

''You were always more than a brother to me''

''I wish that were so, my lady''

Elenor dragged her daughter away from the front gates and towards the kitchen in order to reach the secret passage

''I was wondering when you would get here.'' coughed the Teryn

Both Elissa and Eleanor ran to his side at the sheer amount of blood that was covering him

''Maker, what happened to you, you're bleeding! Cried Eleanor as she tried to stop one particular wound that was gushing blood

''Howe's men... Found me first. Almost... Did me right there.'' answered Bryce

The rest of the conversation was a blank as all Elissa could recall was Cinnamon leading Duncan fighting Elissa as he forced her to join him in their escape of Highever Castle, watching her father bleeding out as he lay on her mother's lap, with her bow aimed at anything that was stupid enough to walk through the door to the kitchen area.

Once they were free of the castle the whole place light up in a bright fire, causing Cinnamon to howl, as Elissa collapsed to her knees and openly wept at her childhood home to slowly crumble. She simply knew she had been the only one to walk away from the invasion, yet she had been the one and only target of the coup attempt.

''We need to leave here and head straight for Ostagar'' said Duncan

''How can you just stand there and act as if nothing is wrong?'' she shouted

''As a Grey Warden I have had many friends perish in our skirmishes against the darkspawn. Your father may not have been a Warden but he was a brother in arms to me and I feel his loss the same way you do'' he spoke softly as he knelt down beside the young Cousland survivor

Elissa looked at him with her watered eyes and simply knew he was telling her the truth, ''What's the plan when we get to Ostagar then?'' she asked

''We tell King Calian what transpired here, then you're welcome to join the ranks of the Wardens, after all it means you'll always be on the road and that will keep you safe from Howe until he's finally brought to justice''

The pair walked in silence as they made the four day journey from Highever to Ostagar, not knowing what was going to happen to them once they reached their destination, all they knew was that their lives would never be the same the same afterwards.


End file.
